Corazon sin cara
by BellaHumanadecristal
Summary: ¿ExB? ¿AxJ? ¿ExR? Bella es mandada a un campamento de verano con su amiga alice, en  donde conocen al sexy hijo del director del campamento, Edward Cullen. ¿Que pasara ese verano? ¿Conocerá el amor de verdad? ¿O todo será un juego de niños pijos?


** Corazon sin cara:**

Es la primera vez que decido escribir una novela, la verdad siempre e empezado a escribir pero nunca las he terminad, por que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir y para mirar todas mis faltas de ortografia, que tengo una cuantas lo mas seguro.

Haber soy pesima para hacer un resumen porque recien hoy he comenzado a escribir la novela, no se cuantos capitulos ni cuando podre actualizar.

Bueno a lo que iba que tenia que resumir mas o menos de lo que va la historia, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a lo mejor saco cosas de los libros (crepusculo, luna nueva, ecplise, amanecer, o otros).

En esta nove los padres de Isabella, o Bella, siguen juntos. Pero como es su aniversario deciden mandar a Bella a un campamento de verano. Donde se tropieza con Edward Cullen, hijo del dueño del campamento.

En esta nove todos, menos los padres claro. Tienen entre 16 y 18 años mas o menos.

Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo.

Espero que les gusten.

**Humanadecristal****#**

**Capitulo uno: "Conociendose"**

_Vaya verano que me espera, al menos alguien se lo pasara bien_. Estaba tumbada en mi cama mirando el techo, cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

- ¡Amiga! ¡Llego el gran dia! - Alice entro en mi habitacion y saltando como un duende. ¿Como podia estar tan feliz? No iba a ver a Jaz en tres meses. Nunca la entendere- ¿Que haces tumbada en la cama?

Alice y yo eramos amigas desde la guarderia. Era mi mejor amiga, ella fue la que me presentaba chicos para yo salir con ellos, y gracias a ella conoci a James. Como le extrañaba.

- ¡Amiga! Deja de pensar en James, ya sabes que esta en Canada y que no va a volver. Asumelo.

- No quiero asumirlo - fue lo unico que le dije, sabia perfectamente que el no iba a volver. No hacia falta que me lo recordara todos los dias.-

- Bueno, como veo que no tienes ganas de moverte llevare yo tus maletas al coche, no vaya ser que te mueras por llevarlas.

Empece a reirme y me levante de la cama, siempre me hacia reirme. Era una pequeña payasa, siempre tan contenta y tan feliz.

- Si te hace ilusion llevar mis maletas, lleva la morada. - Alice me miro con cara de querer matarme - ¿Que? No dije nada malo, solo quiero evitar que te duela la espalda. -Empece a reirme, coji la maleta mas grande y mi bolso-

- Grandullona - refunfuño y salio de la habitacion con la maleta morada -

Mire por ultima vez mi cuarto lo hecharia de menos todo estos tres meses.

Mi padre puso mis maletas en el coche y me abrazo.

- Charlie, podemos irnos por favor - le pido Alice-

- Si, claro duendecilla. - mi padre la sonrio y nos abrio la puerta del coche para que subieramos-

Mi madre se sento en la parte de adelante, estuvo las tres horas de viaje hablando con mi padre y Alice, sobre los planes que tenian para su aniversario. Yo no hable en todo el camino solo cuando me preguntaban alguna cosa que no me interesaba mucho la verdad.

Llegamos al campamento, Charlie y Renne se despidieron de nosotras dos. Cojimos nuestras cosas y caminamos hacia la direccion, por lo que parecia no eramos las unicas que llegabamos dos dias despues de que empezara el campamento.

- Alice, esto es demasiado grande y me parece a mi o solo ahi niños ricos. - Me quede mirando a una chica peliroja que nos miraba con cara de superioridad- Definitivamente odio a las pelo zanahoria.

- Tranquila amiga, que no nos perderemos, ni nada por el estilo. Pero piensa en algo bueno, aqui ahi chicos que son realmente guapos. - Alice estaba babeando mirando a los chicos que pasaron por nuestro lado sin camiseta- ¡Oh, dios mio! Vistes que musculos tienen. ¡AHHHHH!

Agache la cabeza y me sonroje. _Yo no la conosco, no la conosco. _Pensaba una y otra vez. No me podia creer que Alice se dejara llevar por sus hormonas, bueno pero habia que reconocer que esos chicos eran realmente guapos y sexis para que mentir.

Llegaron a la recepsion y nos atendio una señora que segun su placa se llamaba Pattie, parecia una buena mujer. Nos dio un mapa y nos explico nuestros horarios.

- Miren chicas, vosotras hoy no hareis nada, solo teneis que cojer el mapa y ir a dar una vuelta por el campamento para que mañana por la mañana sepais a donde tendreis que ir y no llegar tarde. ¿Entendido?

- Si , señora - dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo-

- Bueno entonces, vuestra cabaña es la 685, tranquilas estareis juntas, pero teneis una compañera, llamada Rosalie Hale.

- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Estamos con Rose! - Empezo a gritar Alice-

- ¡Calla loca! -le tape la boca con mi mano- Controlate.

Pattie nos miraba, yo me sonroje y ella empezo a reirse.

- Eso es todo, chicas os podeis ir a vuestra caballa.

Nada mas decir eso Alice cojio el mapa, sus maletas y salio corriendo de la recepcion, dejandome sola y perdida.

- Que remedio -suspire sace mi movil y mire la foto de James.-

_Te extraño tanto._ Iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me tropece con alguien.

- Fijate por donde vas niña -me dijo el chico con el que me habia tropezado-

- Lo siento perdona, iba pensando en mis cosas y no me di cuenta.

- No me interesa eso...

Recoji mi movil del suelo y mire al chico. _¡Oh dios mio Bella! Es hermoso. _El chico que tenia frente a mi, era perfecto. Ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo, alto y sexi.

- Me llamo Edward -me sonrio y me tendio la mano-

Le mire, como se esperaba que le diera la mano si estaba agarrando mis malestas y mi movil, era un poco dificil. Empece a reirme y el se sonrojo.

Era la primera vez que veia a un chico sonrojarse, James siempre me decia que los chicos que se sonrojaban eran unos maricones.

- Yo Isabella, pero me dicen Bella.

- Lindo nombre, emm ¿Eres nueva?

- Gracias, si soy nueva. ¿Y tu?

- Yo vengo aqui desde que tenia 3 años. -Empezo a reirse-

- Vaya entonces sabras donde esta la cabaña 685, mi amiga Alice salio corriendo con el mapa y me dejo tirada.

- Interesante, mi cabaña es la 689, somos practicamente vecinos. No se si quieres te llevo hasta tu cabaña.

- Jajaja, eres gracioso. Me harias un gran favor si me llevaras, y de deberia un favor.

- Eso es interesante -cojio mis maletas y empezo a caminar- Venga "Bellota" muevete.

- ¡Eh! No soy una Bellota -refunfuñe y fui detras de el.-

- Bueno llegamos - seguia riendose- Aqui esta tu nueva casa.

- Podria haber llegado sola, no se para que te pedi nada.

Edward dejo las maletas en la puerta y se acerco a mi.

- Porque asi me debes un favor - empezo a hacerme cosquillas, entre las risas pude ver como Rosalie y Alice me miraban con la boca abierta desde la ventana de la cabaña- ¡Para! ¡Eddie! ¡Joder!

- ¿Eddie? ¿Que confianzas son estas Bellota?

- Ñañaañañaña. Tu a callar, tssssss, no digas nada mas. -Le tape la boca con mi mano y me rei de la cara que se le quedo- Adios Eddie.

Sonrei y coji mis maletas deprisa y entre en la habitacion riendome, hacia mucho que no me sentia tan feliz. Pero la sonrisa me duro poco cuando senti como me tiraban cojines a la cara.

- ¡Locas! ¿Que haceis?

- ¡Como se te ocurre dejar a si a Edward Cullen! Tenias que haberle besado, Bella idiota. - Me gritaban Alice y Rose-

- ¿Por que iba a besarle?

- Porque esa oportunidad solo se presenta una vez en la vida, ¿te acuerdas de que te conte que el hijo del director buenorro del campamento venia tambien?

¿De que me hablaba? Un momento no me digas que Carlisle Cullen es el padre de Edward.

- ¡NO JODAS QUE ACABO DE CONOCER A EDWARD CULLEN! ¡OOOOOOOOH!

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Atte: **Humanadecristal.**


End file.
